The Real Yugi Motou
by Reasonable Cause
Summary: It's a parody to The Real Slim Shady by Eminem!


Yugi Motou: The Real who?!  
Kokoro Segara: The Real You!  
YM: Oh...I see.  
Disclaimer: Reasonable Cause doesn't own YGO.  
Minako Mori: Sucks, don't it?  
____________________________________________________________________________  
______  
The Real Yugi Motou  
(Parody to The Real Slim Shady)  
Intro  
May I have your attention, please.  
May I have your attention, please.  
Will the Real Yugi Motou please stand up.  
I repeat, will the Real Yugi Motou please stand up.  
We're gonna have a problem here.  
Verse one  
Ya'll act you never seen a duelist before,  
Cards all on the floor like Joey and Tristan just burst in the door,  
Started whoopin' Weevil's ass worse than before,  
They get battling, knocking out his life points. (scream)  
It's the return of the  
"Oh wait, no way, your kidding, he didn't just play what I think he did,  
did he?"  
And Pegasus said...  
Nothing you idiots, Pegasus is dead, he's locked in Bakura's basement. (ha  
ha)  
Feminists all love the King of Games.  
Picka picka picka Yugi Motou, I'm sick of him, look at him.  
Walking around, preaching about you know what,  
Dueling you know who  
" Yeah, but he's so cute though"  
Yeah, I probably gotta couple of monsters in my deck loose,  
But no worse than what's goin on in Tea's bedroom.  
Sometimes I just wanna get on T.V and let loose,  
But can't, but it's okay to hump a dead moose  
My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips,  
and if I'm luckly you might just give it a little kiss. (kissing sound)  
And that's the message that you diliver to little kids,  
And expect them not to know what a womens clitoris is.  
Of course they're gonna know what intercouse is,  
By the time they hit 4th grade,  
They hang around Joey, don't they?  
We ain't nothing but mammals;  
Well, some of cannibals,  
Who cut other duelists open like cantaloupes  
But if Mai can beat an antloupe  
Then there's no reason why a Yami and Hikari can't elope (eww)  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote,  
Tea' swing your panty hose, sing the chorus here it goes...  
Chorus  
I'm Yugi Motou,  
Yes, I'm the one that's always winning,  
All you other duelists are just imitating  
So won't the Real Yugi Motou please stand up, please stand up, please stand  
up.  
Because, I'm Yugi Motou,  
Yes, I'm the one that's always winning,  
All you other duelists are just imitating  
So won't the Real Yugi Motou please stand up, please stand up, please stand  
up.  
Verse two  
Well, Joey doesn't have magic in his deck to win,  
Well, I do, so fuck him and fuck you, too.  
Do you really think you can beat me?  
Half you duelists can't even challenge me, let alone attack me.  
" But, Yugi, what if you lost, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys can just lie to get me here?  
So you can sit me here next to some rare hunters.  
Shit, Serenity Wheeler better switch me chairs.  
So I could sit next Tristan Taylor and Seto Kaiba,  
And hear 'em argue over who she gave herself ta. (grrr)  
Little bitch blast me on ZTV  
"Yeah he's cute, but I think he's going out with his Yami. He he!"  
I should download her audio on MP3  
And show the whole world how she gave Bakura HIV (scream)  
I'm sick of you little girly-boy duelists,  
All you do annoy me,  
So I've been sent here to destroy you.  
And there's a million of you just like me,  
Who duel like me,  
Who always preach like me,  
Who dress like me,  
Walk, talk, and, act like me,  
Who just might be the next best thing, but not quite me.  
Chorus  
I'm Yugi Motou,  
Yes, I'm the one that's always winning,  
All you other duelists are just imitating  
So won't theReal Yugi Motou please stand up, please stand up, please stand  
up.  
Because, I'm Yugi Motou,  
Yes, I'm the one that's always winning,  
All you other duelists are just imitating  
So won't the Real Yugi Motou please stand up, please stand up, please stand  
up.  
Verse three  
I'm like a head trip to listen to,  
Cause I'm only giving you things you joke about  
With your friends inside the dueling room.  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it  
In front of you all  
And I don't gotta be false or sugar-coated at all  
I just get in the arena and play it  
And whether you like to admit it (rip)  
I play it better than 90% of you duelists out there  
Then you wonder how can kids eat up these cards  
It's funny, cuz at the rate I'm going when I'm 30  
I'll be the only person in a nursing home dueling  
Pinching nurse's asses when I'm jacking off with Tea'  
And I'm jerking, but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working.  
And every single person is a Yugi Motou lurkin  
Who could be working at Burger King  
Spitting on your onion rings.  
Or in the Kaiba Corp. parking lot  
Circling and screaming "I don't give a fuck!"  
With his life points down and monsters up.  
So will the Real Yugi please stand up,  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up,  
And be proud to have it out of your mind and monters under control  
And one more time as loud as you can, how's it go?  
Chorus  
I'm Yugi Motou,  
Yes, I'm the one that's always winning,  
All you other duelists are just imitating  
So won't theReal Yugi Motou please stand up, please stand up, please stand  
up.  
Because, I'm Yugi Motou,  
Yes, I'm the one that's always winning,  
All you other duelists are just imitating  
So won't the Real Yugi Motou please stand up, please stand up, please stand  
up.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
______  
YM:COOL!!  
KS: Oh yeah! I am good! I did that song from memory!  
Tea': Hey! what goes on in my bedroom!?  
Weevil: Wheeler and Taylor never kicked my ass!  
Bukura: I don't have HIV!  
YamiYugi: Hey Segara! None of this is song true!  
KS: Uhmmm...Cya!! *runs away*  
YY: Get her!  
*Everyone chases after her* 


End file.
